The Spectrum Games
by Remarkable-Ghost
Summary: AU: Vriska Serket lived a normal life. Until she was drawn from the glass bowl. Who knew a name on a slip of paper could mean so much. Vriska is taken from her life to be introduced to a new life, one she may not live through. She's to go up against 23 other tributes, endure harsh living environments, kill to survive, and maybe even... fall in love? Rated T to be safe!
1. Reassurance

**Hello Everyone, who is surprisingly reading this! Remarkable-Ghost here! This is my very first fan-fic ever! Hahaha. I just watched Catching Fire yesterday, with a few friends, then... boom! This happened! Yay! I think...? As this if my first fan-fic, I am still relatively new to all this. **

**I would like to say that I am not the best at grammar and such, so please bear with me! I'm kinda scared about this... but we'll see how it goes! I've written stories, but never fan-fiction. There's somewhat of a big difference, ya know? Maybe? Or am I just crazy? Oh well. **

**Obviously, this is an AU. Just wanted to let you know, that I did change up some stuff. The districts don't really have specific jobs or such to them, I just went with blood color instead. I think I'm missing something, but... I forgot it. I'll probably remember, and tell ya'll later, if I really am going to keep this going. Which, I hope I am!**

**I'll stop blabbing now. **

**I do not own Homestuck, nor The Hunger Games. Characters and such belong to their respected authors, which is Andrew Hussie and Suzanne Collins. However, I did make Secuin up. Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

I look both ways before I crawl under the fence. It should have electrocuted me. But it didn't. The electric fence hasn't work since it was first put here. It was supposed to make sure all of us don't leave, but why would we want to leave? In District 8, where everyone has cerulean blood, we get treated pretty good, as if we're high class. Well, we are. Duh. So what's the point in leaving a life of full of luxury? There is no point. That's why the fence is not activated, making sure nobody sneaks out of the town to run off into the woods surrounding us. That's why we don't have the Peacekeepers stationed at every street in our town, watching over us like hawks. They're stationed at the lower Districts, where the people are poorer, rowdier, and less important. Normally, Her Imperious Condescension wouldn't give a shit about those low bloods. She would rather be killing them off, one after another, for her own enjoyment. But as president to basically what's left of Earth, she just sends Peacekeepers to the lower Districts, to make sure everything is "in order." That basically means killing everyone puts up a fight, or at least a public punishment; which means whipping them in the town square where everyone is forced to watch so they "don't get any ideas."

I shimmy my way under the fence, and then stand up. I scan my surroundings, which is basically just a bunch of trees and brush, all lush and green. I take in a deep breath, smelling all the leaves and earth around me. I love this smell so much. I look up at the sky, noticing we still have about two hours worth of time until the sun reaches its peak. Two hours until the reaping starts.

I start walking into the forest, ducking under low branches and climbing over fallen logs. I walk about five minutes worth in silence, lost in my thoughts about scenarios about the reaping, until I reach my destination. I stumbled upon it while I was walking in the forest exactly three years ago. I wasn't watching where I was going, I was just running. Running because I was twelve, and my first day of the reaping was over. I ran because I was scared. They didn't call my name of course, but I was scared because my 14 year old friend, Jespee, was called. I didn't say goodbye to her. I just ran. I raced under the fence, through the woods, and on and on until I came straight upon this bunch of bushes. Along with the scrapes from the bush's branches, I ran right off a little overhang, about an eight foot drop. That resulted in a bloody knee and elbow, but I didn't mind too much. The bush I ran into blocked the view of a meadow and a small pond right beside. I had never known it was there, but since then, I've visited the meadow almost daily. It became my secret little haven, just a place to get away. After showing it to my best friend, it became our secret little hide-out, whether we come together, or alone. Either way, it's a place where we can just be ourselves, which is something that is uncommon.

Reminiscing about that day, I sit down in the well trodden grass. I gaze out into the meadow, watching the wind gently make the meadow sway, like waves, a golden ocean. I stare at my ocean, and think about what would happen if I got called in today's reaping. That isn't likely, but I can't help but ponder. I can't imagine killing anyone… how easy would it be to stick a blade through someone's chest? I shudder at the thought, and shake my head. Thinking of such things gets me sick, revolted even. I consider leaving my little zone in the woods, and leave to get ready for the reaping early; that is until I hear a voice behind me.

"You're not going to get called." A male voice says above me, and I hear the drop as he jumps down the miniature cliff. I listen to the soft thud he makes as he lands, and hear the grass smush under his feet as he walks towards me. I don't turn around; instead I focus on the meadow in front of me, and purposely not think about stabbing people.

"I promise, Vriska. You're not going to get picked." He sits beside me, and I look at the figure beside me. I look into the face of John Egbert. His messy black hair is slightly shading his sky blue eyes, but you can still see the gleefulness in them. Of course. My best friends is happy on the day when you could potentially get called to fight to your death in some sick game that everyone watches for some excuse for entertainment. It's hard to be mad at him though. Irritated, yes; but mad, not at all. He's just trying to cheer me up. Usually I'm not so down like this. We're both 15, but both really different. While I've been labeled as a moody, arrogant, selfish bitch he is a goofy, dorky, and fun-loving guy. Friendship is strange.

"Gosh, Vriska, if I knew you were this grumpy, I would have brought my joke book." I groan then lightly punch him in the shoulder. I'd rather be down and moody then listening to joke after joke from John. Usually they're lame, but once in a while, there will be a good one, enough to crack a smile from me. But today, I don't really feel like smiling.

"Egbert, how can you always be so damn happy, especially on the reaping day?" I grumble then look back out to the meadow and pond. The way his eyes softened when I punched him a few moments ago made me a bit uncomfortable, so I averted my gaze elsewhere. With John, I can always be myself, and I can always tell him what's really bugging me. It's odd, really, our relationship. I have this reputation on being a really huge, well, bitch. But John puts up with me through pretty much anything. I think that's why our friendship is strong, and keeps getting stronger. Though I do admit pretty much everything to him, I am NOT going to admit I'm scared of what's happening to "_us_." Every now and then, I'll see him look at me then quickly turn his head elsewhere. I pretend not to notice, but I snicker on the inside when I see his face turn slightly pink.

"Jeez. Um, I don't know! Probably because I know I have you as a friend, and with that, I can get through anything!" John said with a genuine smile, and rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. I roll my eyes, and unwillingly smile a bit. John's nerdy self always makes me smile. We sit on the grass, staring straight ahead of us, letting the silence fall between us. After a few minutes, John speaks again.

"Vriska, are you really worried? I mean, actually worried? Most things you brush off, but the reaping always gets you edgy." He asks, his voice held the curiosity he felt.

"Yeah. Usually, I wouldn't give a fuck about things like this. But… on reaping days, I can't help but think of the worst." I answer after a few moments of thinking. "If I get called, who's going to take care of Secuin?" That's the main thing I'm worried about. It's not so much as me dying, but I wouldn't be able to take care of my little sister.

"I would take care of her, of course! Do you have no faith in me?" John asked in mock offense, and dramatically placed a hand over his heart. I playfully shove him away from me, but then I get serious again.

"She's twelve now. Her name is in the bowl. Her name could get called. I have every right to be worried." I state. "The sooner this day is over, the better." I huff. John looks at me, and then sighs. His pale hand reaches up towards my head, then light traces the outline of my cheek. Lately, my skin has been getting lighter. Usually, it's just a fair light color. Over the past few weeks, however, my skin has been getting paler and paler, and now it's a ghostly white, tinted with grey. It concerns us both, but I don't feel sick. Maybe it's just from being cooped up. His hand rests under my chin then travels down to twirl a lock of my waist length jet black hair. He twirls my hair, and seems to think for a few minutes before speaking again.

"It'll be okay. You won't get called. I won't get called. We can go home today and forget about today. I promise." John says softly, and I look into his eyes. He lets go of my hair, then grabs my hand, which he holds. At this very moment, I believe him. I believe that I won't get called. I believe things will actually be okay. Maybe not for long, but this day will end okay, and we'll live happily ever after. That is, until next year. But I don't think of that. I focus on everything turning out how it's supposed to. Two I don't know will get called. Two people I don't care about will probably have to fight to their deaths. Meanwhile, I go home and celebrate like the others. Then tomorrow, everything will go back to normal. I'll hang out with John. I'll take care of Secuin. Probably have a fight with spidermom. I'll continue to live my life.

We sit there, the two of us, peaceful and each in our own little world. It wasn't until I started to doze off, my head drooping, when John prodded me with his finger in my shoulder.

"Vriska, we should go. The reaping will start soon, and you got to get ready." John said quietly, and he stood up, letting my hand drop. I stifled a yawn, and John helped me stand up. While I'm stretching my long limbs, John starts to climb up the little cliff, grabbing the roots from the bushes to help him ascend. When he reaches the top, he waits for me while I start climbing up on my own. When I'm almost to the top, John reaches his hand down, and I grab it and let him help me up. No words are spoken as we leave our little cove, nor when we make our exit through the forest. No words are spoken as we crawl under the fence, nor when we make our way into town. None are needed. We're both lost in our own thoughts, thinking our own things. When I notice we're still holding hands, I smile inside, and don't let go.

* * *

**Haha! I finished the first chapter! If you would like, I would greatly appreciate reviews. If you're not interested, well, do whatever! Or if you're the kind of person who just reads, well... good for you! I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope to update soon! (I happen to be on holiday break now. I decided it was best to start this TODAY, and get as much as I can done before I start school again.)**

**Farewell for now! **

**Remarkable-Ghost**


	2. Sealing our fate

**Hello! I had this chapter typed up early today, but I was kinda lazy on actually uploading it on here. Well, here it is. Hope you like it, even if it is a bit slow at the moment. **

**I own nothing! (apart from Secuin, but she's just a minor character) Everything belongs either to Andrew Hussie or Suzanne Collins! Go them for making such spectacular stuff! Woot!**

**(btw: the little "xXx" just means there's a time skip, or whatever ya'll wish to call it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I enter my house, only to find the large living room empty. With a sigh, I slide off my red chuck taylors, and kick them aside into the wooden closet next to the front door. I walk into the living room, which contains two expensive black leather couches, and a big flat screen television with other normal living future stuff that people usually have. I scan the room, then make my way over to the stairs. I start my ascent up the twirling staircase, and trudge my way towards my room, where I can take a few minutes of rest, and to calm down.

Once there, I trudge into my room, and fall face first into my bed, which is on the right hand side of my room, against the grey painted walls. I lay on my black comforter, breathing in the scent of, well, me. Rolling over, I scan my room. I take in my various pictures of my old drawings when I was younger, me posing as a pirate. I was obsessed with pirates, and still kind of am. It's just so fascinating to think about, ruling a ship, sailing the seas. I smile, thinking of my old role-playing game, and my old "friend", who went by the name of caligulasAquarium, who I ruled the oceans with. We always got into fights, but it was fun! I snicker at the thought, andI sit up on my bed, then swing my feet on the side so they're touching the floor. I stand up, take a step, and let out a yelp.

"God damn it!" I curse angrily, before reaching under my left foot to retrieve the d4 lodged in my foot. As I chuck the dice heatedly across the room, it bounced off my winder, then fell to the floor. I swept aside the other dice and broken 8-balls aside with my foot, and looked up when I hear spidermom knock on the door.

"Vriska? You should really get ready. Secuin is already dressed, and we have to leave in 20." Spinneret opened my door, then peaked her head through. She huffed in annoyance when she seen that I was wore a scowl, then she said. "Your outfit is in the closet. I picked it out, because I know you wouldn't pick something decent." Her voice is sickly sweet, a tone most normal moms wouldn't take up. But Spinneret is not normal. And with that, she leaves the room, probably going to help Secuin with something stupid.

I stomp over to my closet, and swing the doors open. Inside, there's a dark blue dress, almost similar to our blood color. I take the dress and hanger, then go to my mirror and held it against me. The dress was a solid dark, cobalt color, with long sleeves and a flared skirt that reached to about my knees. It wasn't horrible. It actually looked nice. Elegant. Exquisite. Everything that's not me. Along with the dress, spidermom had black leggings that reached my ankles, and red flats. I smile at the flats. It's her way of saying sorry for all the past fights, without actually talking to me. She's apologizing, just in case the unthinkable happens. But it won't happen, so there's no need for her to feel guilty.

I change into the clothes, then check back in with the mirror. As my black eyes stare at my reflection, a stranger gazes back. The dress emphasizes my figure, and makes me seem even taller than the 5'6'' that I already am. My waist-length black hair is shiny and soft, but somewhat wild like always. I messily braid it, and let it hang limp behind my back. I look almost somewhat pretty. The only thing that throws off my appearance is my skin, which is still pasty white, but a sickish grey looking. I reach my hand up to my forehead, but I feel fine. Strange…

"Whatever." I say out loud, then turn away from my mirror. Looking at myself too long probably _would_ get me sick. I grab my grey wire-rim glasses on my dresser, slide them over my eyes, then I walk towards my door. I leave my room, and descend down the stairs to the living room, where I see Secuin and Spinneret sitting on the couch.

Spinneret stands up when she hears my footsteps coming down the stairs, and she turns around to face me. Her face softens, which is unusual. Her tall figure strides towards me, her red heeled boots clicking and tapping on our wooden floors. Her own black and cobalt dress swishes as she progresses towards me.

"Oh, Vriska, you look so beautiful!" Spidermom gushes, then throws her arms around me. On instinct, I stiffen, but emotionlessly wrap my arms around her form. She senses my reluctance, so she lets go, ending our embrace. I see Secuin slowly leave the couch, then comes towards us. She's wearing a plain black shirt with elbow length sleeves, and a cobalt skirt that also reaches her knees. She as well is wearing leggings, but she has black flats instead of red. Her medium length black hair is in a ponytail in the back of her head, and her dark blue eyes hold no feelings.

The air seems to go cold when none of us has anything to say. We stand in the living room, letting the quiet soak up, until I break the silence.

"Let's just go." I mutter, and start for the door. I don't wait for them to catch up. I just leave them standing there, and I walk out the front door, and down the longer than necessary driveway. Once at the iron gates to our house, I look back, waiting for spidermom and sister dear to come out of our house. Or castle, more like it. Our house is huge, which is uncalled for, really. Oh well. I can't do anything about it.

I lean against the gate and close my eyes until my mother dear and sister darling come to join me at the end of the driveway. Normally we wouldn't be walking, but with so many people on the streets, it would be hard to get around if we didn't walk. So that's what we did. We started walking without looking back, because we know we would see it again after the reaping was all over.

**xXx**

"Vriska!" I swivel my head to hear who called my name, and I see a smiling John waving to be from boy's general, self-proclaimed side of the square. I give a fake smile, then wave back. I think he can tell that I'm faking; but before he shouts anything again, we hear clapping coming from the front of the mayor's house, on the stage, which we're all gathered around. That gets our attention, and we expectantly look forward.

Jane Crocker stepped up on the stage, her light blue dress fluttering in the slight breeze. The dress was baby blue, with little purple, pink, orange, and yellow sequins and sparkles scattered, and the hems of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress were trimmed with white. Atop her black pixie cut, she wore a white hat with a yellow and pink candle sticking from the top. All in all, Jane Crocker looked like an oddly proportional stacked up cake. _Is she for real? You gotta be kidding me. _I hold the thought in, but it doesn't stop me from slightly grinning. Her slightly bucked teeth made her look even more ridiculous. I locked eyes with John, and pretended to fake gag. John chuckled, then turned his focus towards the podium when Jane Crocker spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, District 8 of Cerulean! Happy Spectrum Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Jane Crocker announced, her face filled with joy and excitement. My eyes roll; I tune out on her speech about what an honor it is to be here, how whoever gets drawn will have even more luxury as they visit Prospit, and who knows what other crap. I don't listen at all until I see Jane gestures to a man on the side, and he brings forth a big, glass bowl, with all the names of us who are between ages 12 and 18. We used to separate by gender, but after so many years, the gender ratios began to get uneven. Something to do with a rebellion some time ago, and going off to fight and such, losing so many people, blah blah blah. I didn't really pay attention to that in school. But I do know that that same rebellion caused the extinction of lime bloods, which used to be the 13th district. Now, we only have 12, each distinct by blood color, and there's a rumor going around that there's a human with red blood. _Imagine that!_ I scoff, and shake my head.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the first name get called until I heard my name being shouted.

"VRISKA!" Secuin called as the Peacekeepers who arrived with Jane pull my little out of the crowd and drag her up to the podium to stand beside Jane. _Oh shit! I was so worried about myself, that I didn't even think she would get called!_

"Secuin!" I shout back, and I push through the people in front of me, who are just standing there like fucking idiots. "Fuck, get out of the way! Secuin!" I shove two people aside, and squeeze between everyone else. Secuin is getting dragged up on the makeshift stage, tears streaming down her cheeks. Usually she's not so crybaby-ish, but right now, miniature steams are just gushing down her face, and her breathing is ragged, coming out in gasps. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen!_ I scream inside my head before I finally reach the front mass of people, and I see Jane trying to calm down Secuin, whose eyes are wide and horror filled within them.

"VRISKA!" I twist my head around to see John, trying to make his own way through the blob of citizens, only to fall down when somebody accidently elbows him in the stomach. _He'll be okay without me_. I reassure myself, before I look back to the front, just as Jane is about to draw a second name. Without really thinking my decision through, I shout the words that are rarely spoken, pretty much almost unheard of.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" My own words shock me, as it does everyone else. Jane Crocker lifts her hand from the bowl, only to clap them while jumping up and down, like a young girl who just heard the greatest news in her life. Well, to Jane, this probably is the greatest news in her life.

"Oh, how lovely! We haven't had a volunteer in years! Come now, come up here!" Jane waves her hands around the space to her right, gesturing me to stand beside her there. I slowly start walking towards her, and I see Secuin being led off the stage by two Peacekeepers. Her head is drooped, and she doesn't give up a fight. I walk faster, and go up to stand beside Jane. She embraces me, then stands back to look at me, taking in my appearance. With a smile, Jane starts talking again.

"I'll bet that was your sister, huh?" Jane says, her voice giving way a slight accent, though I can't tell exactly what it is. I just silently nod my head, and when Jane lifts my hand up, the crowd before me claps politely. Probably because they have nothing better to do. Sure, they might be sorry, but they're not willing to volunteer to take my place like I just did my sisters. At that very though, everything in my body goes numb. Jane gives me a pat on the shoulder, but I don't feel it. John waves his hands above his head, trying to get my attention, but I don't notice him. Secuin is shouting my name again, though I can't hear her, only watch her mouth open and close helplessly as the Peacekeepers escort her to our mother. I close my eyes and shake my head, just as Jane picks the second name from the bowl.

"Aranea Tekres! Where are you dear?" Jane spotted Aranea coming forth in a daze. Jane makes a gesture with her hand to tell Aranea to come closer, and she does. Once Aranea is on the other side of the human pastry, Jane grabs both our hands and raises them. Again, everyone claps politely and respectfully, but not really meaning it; they just do it because what else can they do? All they see is just two girls standing beside a woman who's dressed like a giant cake. Them, like myself, don't really have faith in us winning the Spectrum Games. But that doesn't stop them from touching their three middle fingers on their left hand to their lips, then raising their hand towards the sky. It's a signal that means thanks, admiration, and other well-wishing crap like that. Usually I'm not big for sentimental, gushy, mushy, feelings like that; but now, I can feel my knees weaken.

Jane makes another speech on how honored we are, how we should feel proud to represent our district, and may the odds be ever in our favor.

"This is just a bunch of bullshit." I mutter to myself under my breath. I think Jane heard me, for her smile wavered, but then she had it plastered to her face again. Just as she's ending her speech, the Peacekeepers grab me and Arena or whoever the fuck, and escort us into the mayor's home, where our "loved ones" will be able to say farewell to us. I twist my neck around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Secuin, John, or maybe even my mother. But they're lost in the crowd; and as we enter the building, the heavy wooden doors shut behind us, closing us from our home, and as well as sealing our fate.

* * *

**Whoa. Well, 2nd chapter done, obviously! My apologies on Vriska... not being very Vriska-y. I'm not writing a ton of dialogue yet, but I really plan to in my upcoming chapters. I really hope to make her seem more herself, rather than some... body she's not. Ha ha. Speaking of the upcoming chapters, I'm gonna be adding in all the other trolls. Except, in this, they're humans. It just takes a while to get the beginning going. Anyways, Thanks for reading! **

**Until later!**

**-Remarkable-Ghost**


	3. Simple Farewells

**Hello, Everyone! I'm back, after a while! I actually planned to upload this chapter a while ago, except I got sick the week I started this story. Then I had writers block. So this could have been up way sooner. But it wasn't... whatever. It's up now thought I will apologize, as I rushed this chapter. My apologies on the grammar and spelling, and whatever else mistakes that I make. Considering it's 10:30 p.m. on a school night, this chapter may have a lot of screw-ups. Thank you for your patience!**

**Like Always, Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, or The Hunger Games! They belong to their rightful owners, Andrew Hussie and Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

"Save the sorrow and sap for when I come back. Unless you've come to wish me luck, which I already have all of it, you might as well just leave." I glared at Mindfang when she arrived with the Peace-Keepers, at the gates where I was waiting to be shipped off to my death. Or fame. Whichever you prefer. In the start of the games, they had rooms that we could sit in, and say our departing words. This room happened to be occupied with a black, velvet sofa, with a dark blue rug underneath fringed with white. Apart from the blue curtains covering the windows, the room was totally empty. Mindfang looked at me, before she spoke.

"Do your best. I know you will." _Barf. More of this apathetic baloney. _Well, at least Spinneret is trying, even though she's failing at attempting to be a supportive mother. That's more than what I can say for my dear sister, who happens to be nowhere in sight. I sacrifice my life for her so she doesn't have to go up against big, scary blood-thirsty teenagers, and she doesn't even say thank you? _When I win this damn game, I am SO going to kill her!_ _Ironic, huh? _

"Vriska, just… come back." I snap out of my thoughts, then look at spidermom. _She looks sincere. Under normal circumstances, that would be a load of bull… but I think this time, she really means it. _

"Of course I will. I'm not some of the vile, backstabbing sociopath like some of last year's tributes that got killed because the others hated them. I'll come back." Normally, though I hate to admit, I have a more arrogant attitude. Again, that's under normal circumstances. But considering the situation at hand, I just keep getting lost in my thoughts. However lost I am though, my enormous ego doesn't get lost. Though I hate that about myself, it's not hard to have such an ego that I possess, considering that most everyone in this district are stupid sacks of shit. I just happen to be one of the sane ones, I guess. It's just one of the little wonders of being me.

Again, I was lost in my think pan when spidermom wrapped her long arms around me, embracing me. On instinct, I stiffened again, but then softened when she squeezed tighter, as if having me trapped in her arms would make me stay, her caress recede my departure. However, those are stupid thoughts to have, considering that I have to go into the games no matter what. Silly mother for hoping that I wouldn't leave. Silly me for secretly, deep down, I also hope for the same thing she does. Silly me for not taking advantage of this moment, because this could be the last hug I ever receive from mother. Silly me for volunteering to go in for my sister, and silly me for having those thoughts. Even though I may put on airs, I really do care about people; it's just that I don't show it all that much!

Then the Peace-Keepers opened the door, and came up to grab mother's arms to escort her away. Spinneret didn't protest or ask for more time. She just let her arms fall limp, stepped away from me, and turned away. _Back to the cold shoulder, huh? So family bonding time is over? I thought you actually really did care. _Rather than what most people would have done, which was weep when they're loved ones are being taken away, I keep my face emotionless. Because if I don't, then I might actually start to feel hurt. And feeling hurt is a sign of weakness, and I am Not Weak! I watch Mindfang, hoping to see her turn her head just to catch my eye one more time, maybe mouth a few simple words to show me that I'm wrong about her not caring. But she doesn't; instead, she stares straight ahead, walking with her head held high. I imagine her face equally as blank as mine. Except hers wouldn't be an act. All of it must have been an act earlier; the hug, and the need for her reassurance of my return. _Fine. Screw it, if she doesn't care, than neither will I. All of this is just some stupid, sick game. If I do die, so what? At least I won't have to deal with her crap anymore. _

John's leaning against the door frame by the time I'm down having my mental fit. Really I was just staring outside the windows, but not really seeing the garden below. Too busy mentally jumping to conclusions for my mother's actions without conferring with her on her own reasons. Duh.

"Hey, John! Wasn't expecting to see you hear!" I let my sarcasm seep through my voice. Hopefully it'll hide the irritation directed towards my mother. I don't want to leave on bad terms with two people who might actually care (or pretend to) about me. "Come to say goodbye? You probably can't get enough of me, huh? Not surprising! It's just a burden that comes with being so damn awesome." I grin, and flick my long black hair behind my shoulder.

"Okay, Ms. Vriska Bossyfangs McSerket, this has been a lot of fun… but now you have to go and kill a bunch of people or else you'll die!" Leave it to John to point out the obvious. He was always kind of somewhat dense… but that's just makes him more adorable.

"Yes, I know that, dummy! I am quite aware of what has recently happened."

"Oh yeah, sure, if you say so. " He says it so simply, and with a shrug… sometimes I wonder if he really does have a brain up there…

"We won't speak again for a while. It probably won't seem as long for me, considering I'll probably be fighting for my life… or dying… whichever way my luck points too." I haven't considered not coming back, and leaving John here all alone. Well, not all alone, because he has his dad here. His dad is the only reason I met John. Mr. Egbert, being a doctor/businessman sorta weird thing involving bowler hats, travels about the districts a lot, dragging John with him. However, he stopped traveling on the Capitol's orders, a reason he never told John or me. Oh well. Thanks to the lousy Capitol, that gave John and I the opportunity to start some weird, messed up friendship.

"Well, that's too bad for you. I'm sure it will seem like a long time to me. I sure will miss you!" Again, John talks to openly and simple. It's like he doesn't realized that I might not come back. I will come back. But the slight, possible chance that I won't… it seems he doesn't quite realize what's at stake here.

"Sweet Jesus, it seems I have clearly done a number on you to engender such a frothing obsession! Bu-" Before I could finish my sentence, the Peace-Keepers arrived once again. John, who's back was facing the door, turns around in surprise, then quickly turns back to me. Before I could say anything more, or make a stupid decision to close off my feelings again, John steps forward and wraps me in a hug. _Maybe he does realize what's at stake_. I think while I wrap my arms around John and bury my head quickly in his shoulder.

"In the meantime, while I'm gone, try to not forget about me. Or don't get corrupted by anyone too lame. Especially anyone who's lamer than you. That's gonna be pretty hard, but I think you can manage." My voice is probably muffled, but he nods and gives a tiny chuckle.

"I'll try." John steps away, and once more, I let someone I care about me go, without them putting up a fight. _Whatever. John's not one to really make a fuss anyways. But he care's, right? Unlike Spindermom? _My worries are soon evaporated when I see John cast a last glance at me, and mouths the words "Bye, Miss Serket! Good luck!" Though he made no sound with his mouth, I could hear his words and the cheeriness in them. _Guess he does care._

As the door slams shut, I flop on the couch that is provided. I sink into the soft velvet, and drag my feet up to rest against the arm of the sofa. As I go back through the conversations earlier, there's a knock against the door. I don't bother getting up, because I know the Peace-Keeper will just open the door as soon as I attempt to get up. As I predicted, the Peace-Keeper opens the door within seconds; he's carrying a small white box, the size of my fist, which he hands me when I sit up.

"The train is to depart in 3 minutes. Another Peace-Keeper will come retrieve you. You are to accompany them, then leave for Prospit aboard the train. The best of luck, Ms. Serket." With those words, the Peace-Keeper departs, leaving me along with the small white box and my thoughts. I slightly shake the box, which is light in weight, and I hear a small little thing that seems to be sliding around. Curiosity entices me too look inside, and there I find a small pin.

The pin itself is insignificant but pretty, about three-fourths the size of my palm. The inner part of the circular silver pin shows a spider surrounded by its web. _I'll probably lose it. Too bad. Whoever made it must have really put a lot of time in it. _I search the box for a name on who it's from, but there is nothing, apart from a small note taped on the inside bottom of the box.

**Vriska,**

**Do you're best. I know you will. I've been saving this for some time now. I just thought this seemed like the appropriate time to give it to you. Sorry I didn't come to see you off. You probably wouldn't have wanted to see me anyways. But that's okay. As long as you come home, I'll be happy.**

**Good luck, though you don't need it!**

Just as I finished reading the note, the door opens, and the Peace-Keeper comes in. He doesn't say anything, and it's probably for the better. I tuck the note inside my…. That's right. I'm not wearing jeans. _Stupid dress. Shit… umm…_ I fold up the note, then stick it under my foot, so it's safe inside my red flats. Then I grab my gift from my mysterious, secret admirer, then quickly walk past the Peace-Keeper, ignoring the arm he offered to escort me to the , with a huff, the Peace-Keeper strides ahead of me, and I follow, only pausing to stick the pin on the front of my dress; then I hurry ahead to catch up with my guide and my awaiting future.

* * *

**Okay! That's finished, though somewhat rushed, and kinda stinks like poo. Eww. Anywho, I had major writer's block, and I was kinda stuck on this! When I seen that people actually read this, and actually clicked the favorite button, I got motivation to actually keep trying to write this than push it off! I went through a bunch of pesterlogs, and tried to add them in here, though changing some to make it fit and stuff like that. I must say, I'm not too happy on how I'm characterizing Vriska, but... well... the story is already this far, and I 'm kinda too lazy to go back. Blah Blah Blah, I'm talking too much. **

**Until Next Chapter!**


End file.
